A. The field of the invention
This invention relates the field of devices to help train golfers swings by providing an easy, quick to use system for supporting a video camera to take pictures of the golfers swing at practice or during actual play without a second person holding the camera and without interfering with the pace of play on the course. The support devices are also adapted to holding a support receptacle to receive the handle of an umbrella.
B. The Background Art
In the prior art, video camera support devices were not securely mounted to eliminate potential camera damage on riding golf cars or were designed to be located in difficult locations for operation and alignment. For use of Golfers with pull carts or shoulder strap carry bags, the only video training method was for a second person to hand hold the camera. For the umbrella support adaptation of the video camera support, the prior art consists of an umbrella support fastened well out on the pull cart handle, making the cart easy to tip over. For the carry bag the golfer just laid his umbrella on the ground.